


Fighting Spirit

by golden_trainee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Comedy, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Police, Police Brutality, Romantic Comedy, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_trainee/pseuds/golden_trainee
Summary: certain  people  can  shapeshift  into  different  animals  depending  on  their  mood, however  they  are  unable  to  control  their  transformations  and  thus  they  become  emotionally  numb  to  keep  themselves  and  those  they  love  safe
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 7





	1. End of Summer

Summer, it might be every kid's favourite season, but Soobin didn't particularly enjoy it. Not only was it hot, but being home all day meant that he could let his emotions show a little more, at least... more than usual. 

Seeing as how school was starting in a few days he was trying his best to relearn all the ways he could suppress his emotions. "This is stupid" he grumbled while reading the new school's rules, he had no idea why he needed to change schools again but he wasn't about to wander around his house looking for his parents.

"They probably won't even follow them" he said as he tossed away the pages. He sighed and turned on the TV, he stared blankly at the screen, noting interesting, regardless he thought it would be better if he got used to hearing boring stories once again, "Summer is stupid" he mumbled once more.

\--------------------------  
Before he knew it, it was 7pm and the darkness began to descend in the city. He turned off the TV before dragging his feet to the kitchen, "Mom! Dad! What do I make for dinner!?" he shouted, "Anything's fine sweetie" his mom answered. He nodded to himself, and began to search for ingredients.  
As he pulled out the dishes he accidentally hit his calf and his forearm with some furniture. He felt a small sting of pain before reminding himself **_"You're not supposed to feel anything"_** his vision slightly blurred with tears before he blinked rapidly to stop them from falling. He carefully place the dishes on the table before slowly making his way to his parent's office, "Dinner's ready" he said, it almost sounded like a whisper. 

Dinner was quiet, Soobin was on autopilot until he was laying down in bed, "I don't like living like this" he felt tears slowly being to fall and no matter how hard he tried to stop them... they just kept falling, until he turned into a kitten and curled up on his pillow.


	2. School tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin gets used to his new school, without many people around

Next morning he woke up in a more 'acceptable' mood, he dragged his feet while making his way to the kitchen and sitting down to eat breakfast. His parents had told him that today was his school tour, he didn't want to leave but he knew it's wasn't an option to not go.

As soon as he was ready his parents started the car. He put on his earbuds and got in, his father looked at him and said something but he didn't hear it and wasn't in the mood to ask. It felt like time travel, he hadn't realized they were there until his dad got off the car. He groaned when he saw the school, it was way bigger than the last one which meant there would be way more students.

He unconsciously slammed the door shut, he got a slightly worried look from his parents before they walked into the school. A teacher greeted them in the main hallway, "Welcome, I assume you're the new Choi family" she said with a fake smile on her face, Soobin let out an annoyed noise, "Yes, pleasure to meet you this our boy Soobin" his dad gave him a small pat on his back, "Nice to meet you" he said in a monotone voice.

Throughout the whole tour Soobin lagged behind the adults, he tried to numb himself, not only was he not interested he was also scanning the building for places to hide in... just in case he needed, so far only one utility closet. Once they finished walking through the first floor Soobin decided to ask "Are there any places to hide where teachers can't go in?" although his voice sounded monotone he was actually mildly interested.

The teacher gave him a weird, almost suspicious look, "Why would you need to hide from teachers?" she asked. Soobin shrugged "Panic Attacks" he said, not entirely a lie but not the truth either. She gave another suspicious look to him, before she could say anything Soobin's mom interrupted "We heard this school had panic rooms" the teacher dropped the suspicious look "Oh, my mistake sorry" she faked a laugh "Yes, we have on on each floor, I'll show them at the end of the tour".

\---------------------------

Soobin payed minor attention to the teacher during the rest of the tour, all he could think about was the panic rooms _"So that's why they decided to make me switch schools"_. Once the tour was over they headed back and the teacher showed them the panic rooms "There's six rooms in total, the lock automatically when someone comes inside" she said while showing them how to open the door. Soobin wondered why a school would have panic rooms in the building, but he didn't feel brave enough to ask.

He felt a rush of pain on his head and his back, _"What the heck-"_ all he could do was make himself smaller in an attempt to make the pain more bearable, last thing he needed was to turn into whatever due to pain. Thankfully the adults didn't seem to notice it, after the pain subsided he had a hard time breathing.

His parents went to the principal's office to talk and told him to walk around the school some more, he groaned but still decided to do walk around. As he was approaching a turn he heard some voices, he hid and poked his head around to see, four kids were walking towards where he was. He panicked slightly but decided that he shouldn't run away, after all that would be suspicious, so he just walked in the direction they were headed, to avoid eye contact. They quieted down when they spotted him, "Is he a new kid or a parent?" one of them asked "He could be a new teacher" another responded, he felt the urge to turn around and correct them... but he decided against it, **_"Humans shouldn't be trusted"_** he ducked his head and walked faster. He almost bumped into his parents "Soobin, what’s wrong?" his dad looked concerned, he didn't reply, instead he hid behind his dad and buried his face on his back, like a shy child and like he had done many times before.

His parents and the other kids were confused, for different reasons but still confused, "I wanna go home" he mumbled into his dad's back just as the other kids were walking by. "Soobin, we still have to go to the doctor" his dad said with a concerned tone, "What do you mean?" he asked confused, "We told you in the car" his dad answered with a small frown. Soobin was quiet for a bit before "I don't want to!" he said loudly fangs showing "Binnie calm down" his mom said firmly "We need to go, it's not an option not to" she finished.

Soobin's eyes widened and he looked down, "... sorry" he mumbled, his mom gave him a comforting pat on his back before grabbing his hand and taking him back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short chapter but I promise I'll update more soon >.<
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this short chapter and look forward to the next updates ^^


End file.
